The Hunger
by ShinigamiMailJeevas
Summary: The animal growled and went for his throat;Matt didnt think and simply thrust the gun in front of him & pulled the trigger–Matt is attacked by an animal one night & begins to exhibit strange behavior & Mello just doesnt know if he can kill him in the end
1. Part 1

**Suggested Listening**: Only Human **by** Morgan Page

Part 1

~_B is for Bite_~

The snow was coming down harder than usual making visibility close to zero. It wasn't weather Matt was used to driving in. He wasn't about to crash, if he could help it, but truth be told all the fluffy white stuff sticking and piling up on the roads made him uneasy.

He had the window open a crack, smoke trailing out into the cold winter air, and he was certain that Mello would be pissed with how late he was going to arrive. Not because Mello was worried about him. Oh no, heaven forbid that.

Mello was waiting on his chocolate that Matt had been sent out, in a blizzard warning, to get.

He usually didn't mind doing things for Mello but next time he could get his own damn chocolate if it was snowing. He turned a corner and struggled with the wheel as the car slid. He probably should have picked up some groceries while he was at it; they would probably end up snowed in at this rate.

And somehow he could picture himself being the only one to starve to death as Mello wouldn't share his chocolate on a good day never mind if he had to ration it.

He sighed softly and took a long drag, watching dimly as the cigarette burned red and ash formed, before exhaling sharply. He hated the cold.

He was thankful that the small gas station had still been open or he would have had to go further from their apartment to search out Mello's confection. Or perhaps addiction.

He rolled passed the stoplight, no one else stupid enough to be out in that, and down a few more streets to park in front of the apartment complex. He didn't want to risk parking in the underground garage where the entrances were likely to get blocked in.

Matt shut the engine off and hoped he'd be able to get out again if they needed something. He grabbed the heavy bags of chocolate, and one filled with cigarettes, and kicked the door shut with his boot.

The air was frigid and his face was battered by the howling wind. Only it sounded like there was something else mixed in too. Something closer. Matt didn't find out until too late what that something else was.

A dark blur barreled into him five feet from the apartments main entrance and knocked the wind out of him when he landed on the ground; the bags he'd been holding spilling chocolate and cigarettes on the ground like a broken piñata.

Matt was all too suddenly aware of the snarling mass baring its very large teeth at him and the beating of his own heart in his ears. The animal, too large to be a wolf though it couldn't have been anything thing but a wolf, widened it jaws and Matt struggled under its weight.

He was _not _going to be eaten by something five feet from his fucking apartment.

He froze for a split second as it reared its head back and howled. He tried to reach the gun inside his vest but the animal snarled and lunged forward. Matt threw up an arm in front of his face and swore in pain as teeth pierced the skin and tore at his flesh.

There was no more time for hesitance and he kicked and pushed at the animal as its jaws ripped at his arm. He kneed it in the side and heard it howl in pain; his goggles were almost completely covered with snow making his vision fuzzy and spotted.

His heart thudded painfully in his chest as he frantically groped for his gun.

The animal growled and released his arm, going for what he assumed was his throat. Matt didn't think and simply thrust the gun in front of him and pulled the trigger. He caught the furry mass in the throat and its beastly howl was cut off as it rolled off him.

It was stunned for a moment before it took off running, leaving a trail of thick dark blood in its wake.

Matt rolled onto his side, arm cradled to his chest, and lay there trying to catch his breath and calm his racing heart. He knew it was stupid to stay there, for many reasons, but he just couldn't seem to get up.

He clutched at the snow covered ground with his good hand but made no more movements; dimly he could see the dark shapes of the chocolate being covered by the snow. Somehow, Matt just couldn't bring himself to care about Mello's fucking chocolate.

-End Part 1-

**AN**: XD so... thoughts?

And yes, chapters will be short like this. Think of G&G's chapter length. :p

Also... there is yaoi XD

Review?


	2. Part 2

**Disclaimer: **see previous.

**AN: **Well damn, I'm floored by the response I got for the first chapter XD

**Suggested Listening:** Wake Up **by** Framing Hanley

Part 2

_~L is for Laugh~_

Mello looked up as the apartment door slammed open and Matt's slumped figure stood in the doorway. That wasn't what bothered him though, nor was it the lack care for his chocolate, and even Matt's own cigarettes from the looks of it, as the bags were tossed to the floor; it was the way Matt's left arm was cradled to his chest as blood dripped to the floor.

He had to fight the urge to run over and inspect the wound. But Mello wasn't a kid anymore and he wouldn't accept that behavior from himself... not even for Matt... he had nearly been a mafia boss, and they didn't do anything of the sort.

"What the fuck did you get into now?" he forced his voice to be light, condescending and cold. His usual tone when dealing with Matt those days.

He went ignored by Matt who stumbled his way into the kitchen, blood dripping a path behind him like a twisted set of bread crumbs. Mello hesitated for a moment before sighing and closing the door as the room had begun to chill.

He picked up the chocolate, loudly complaining that there would be retaliation should any of the bars be broken, and stalked his way into the kitchen. Matt had ripped off his vest and shirt and was in the process of washing his wound under the faucet.

Only then did Mello see how bad it actually was. The flesh was torn and bloody, and Mello swore he saw a piece come loose and fall into the sink. It reminded him all too much of what half his body had looked like after the explosion, only minus the blackened and fire scarred skin.

"I was attacked by an animal outside of the apartment..." Matt said through gritted teeth and Mello flinched as Matt pulled something from his arm and the water ran a darker red. The wound was bad.

"An animal?" he asked incredulously and he leaned on the counter by Matt. He forced out a small laugh despite the worry he felt. Besides the bite, animals carried diseases. Rabies, tetanus...

"Fuck off Mello." Matt snarled as he pulled his arm free from the water, though the tap was left on. Blood immediately continued to swell and bubble from the wound and dribble down onto the linoleum tiles below.

"Leave your fucking arm over the sink; you already have enough of that shit all over the living room."

"Then how the fuck am I supposed to treat this if I can't move my arm?" Matt shouted at him with narrowed eyes. Mello wondered if the redhead knew he had blood on the lenses...

"Fucking useless..." he muttered darkly. He made a show of storming from the room and wrenching open the bathroom cabinet, carefully slamming the door in search of the first aid kit. He paused for a moment in the doorway, nails dug into his palm, and wished he could be anyone other than himself, other than the person consumed with pride and image...

But he couldn't, not if he wanted to get Kira.

Mello threw the box at Matt, who ducked to avoid it. "Use this, and clean up this mess when you are done."

It hadn't been what he wanted, and he knew he would apologize in some silent way, a new game?, but for the moment he would do nothing more than go back to pouring over the mass of practically useless information he had.

That, and hope he wouldn't find Matt bleeding to death on the floor later.

_-End part 2-_

**AN:** don't kill Me... or Mello XD

things shall get interesting from here on out. I hope everyone will enjoy.

**Special thanks to reviewers**: Miharu is Haruka's Love Child, Living in a fantasy, unheardcries, spiltmercury, Keono, crownedclown3293, The Petit Filous Girl, chiakaiyuki, Aeleita, Gigi, Diamone, DeathNotes-Matt-Chan, schoolkid, critter141151, Yaoiluver190, Ms. Anonna, Beyond'sWaraNingyo, Holli-chan

Review please?


	3. Part 3

**Suggested Listening**: Disintegration **by** Theatre Of Tragedy

Part 3

~S is for Saliva~

Matt was, to say the least, not happy with Mello at the moment. He had practically fallen into the apartment two days ago with his arm nearly torn off and dripping blood everywhere, and what does the blond do? Laugh and throw a first aid kit at him and make him clean the fallen blood afterwards when all Matt had wanted to do was take a warm bath and sleep for the next year.

Though Matt wasn't sure why he had expected anything different from Mello. He had changed in the years apart, and Matt had gotten used to it, but damn if he wasn't a real bastard sometimes.

Matt had gone out and gotten a few shots after that, he didn't need to die of some disease while Mello was out fighting Kira. No matter how he was treated he didn't want to leave Mello alone in the fight.

Matt sighed and rubbed at his eyes for the fourth time in less than a minute. He'd had a headache for the last day, and it had only gotten progressively worse since then, and it was borderline migraine already.

He had taken headache meds but they didn't seem to be doing him any good, nothing did, not even more sleep. The pain wasn't so bad that he wanted to bash his head in or anything, at least not yet, but it was far from being comfortable. Like someone was tugging at the back of his eyes and every time it seemed like the pain was getting better they would pull the nerves tighter and send him back into discomfort.

It really sucked, to put it frankly.

He took a swig of orange juice and hardly had time to make it to the trashcan across the room before he was bent over, clutching his stomach, and heaving a disgusting orange and white stream of bile from his lips.

Matt gasped harshly, body shaking and twitching, but held his breath as he felt another wave coming on. He squeezed his eyes tight and grit his teeth and was rewarded when the feeling went away unexpectedly.

As suddenly as the attack had come on it had left and Matt had no idea what it had been about, but he felt better. The tugging at his eyes was almost gone and he was suddenly starving, an urgent and almost ravenous feeling.

Which was strange as he had eaten not too long before, granted it had only been an apple, and what was stranger was his craving for meat. He had never really been fond of it, preferring poultry to red meat, but he wasn't about to deny a craving.

Matt simply shrugged it off as a side effect from so many meds in the last few days, ignoring the stab of worry that flooded through him at all the sudden odd behavior, and went to the freezer and pulled out some steaks to make. He might as well make one for Mello too while he was at it.

He popped them into the microwave to defrost them and settled down at the kitchen table. He knew he should take out the trash before it started to stink, but he didn't feel like moving, or taking his eyes off the meat as it turned around and around on the dish as it thawed.

Matt blinked distractedly as the microwave beeped minutes later; he hadn't realized he'd zoned out...

It didn't really matter he supposed, as he had come out of it at the right moment. He pulled out a large frying pan and splashed a bit of oil onto it and retrieved the meat as the pan heated to temp.

Once he was satisfied he had properly seasoned the top half of both steaks he carefully dropped one of them into the pan as he seasoned the other side; the pepper crackling as it spilled over the edge and burned on the pan.

He closed his eyes as his stomach growled. Damn did that meat smell good... He hadn't even realized he had started salivating at the smell of the cooking meat until he was drooling and wiped disgustedly at the leaking saliva.

Was he really that fucking hungry?

Matt shook his head. He had been acting really fucking weird the last few days... he shook the thought off though, he didn't want to mess up the cooking.

He made sure Mello's was well done, as the blond didn't like his meat to be even a little pink and set it aside in the microwave as he started to cook his own. He had always liked it a little bloody, on the rare occasion he ate red meat, as it kept the most flavor and was tender and practically melted in your mouth.

Matt took his own off the stove after only a few minutes, stomach cramping in hunger and eagerly cut into it, watching the blood seep onto the plate. He thought nothing of it as he devoured the steak, juices squishing into his mouth.

_-End Part 3-_

**AN: **How is everyone liking this so far? Its only going to get weirder from here on out, and i'm not sure how many more chapters there will be, might be nine might be fourteen.

**Special thanks to reviewers: **schoolkid, Aeleita, Nikkiacatmeki, Living in a fantasy, Yaoiluver190, DeathNotes-Matt-Chan, Sayonara7Sauce, Beyond'sWaraNingyo, unheardcries, Ms. Anonna, Homocidal Suicide, chiakaiyuki, Diamone

**Review?**


	4. Part 4

**Disclaimer: **See previous.

**AN**: Um…. I would have posted this yesterday, but I wasn't feeling too good (not enough sleep makes me physically sick, so I napped until 10pm after my sisters party XD)

And I know this is short, but deal, K? XD

**Suggested Listening**: Night of Love - Infected

Part 4

~I is for Illness~

Mello nibbled on the end of his chocolate though he didn't even really taste it. He was worried. Genuinely concerned about Matt.

The redhead had begun to act strangely and Mello noticed no real cause for it. He hadn't said anything to Matt about it as he wasn't even sure Matt had noticed yet, though one might argue it was hard not to notice the changes as they were so out of the norm.

The past few days, nearly a week in total, Matt's mood had begun to...change, for lack of a better word. Mello was usually the one to fly off the handle in anger, as Matt had put it once before, but Matt had snapped at him, literally snapped, twice that day alone just for asking Matt to clean up his dishes as he needed the sink.

Mello knew that even Matt had days when his infinite patience reached its end, but for it to go on for such a long time there had to be something wrong. It could be that his arm was still healing from the animal bite, but Mello didn't think that was the issue.

Then there were the food oddities. Matt was eating nearly only meat, whereas before he could hardly stand the food. And what was worse was how bloody it had been all the times he'd seen the gamer eat it; like it had hardly been cooked.

He had begun to wonder if Matt was sick, if that had caused his seemingly endless foul mood. The gamer had always been light skinned, nearly pale, but it had taken on an oddly ghostly complexion that Mello didn't like. The gamer's skin was almost... translucent; but only when the light hit it a certain way.

Matt had also spent most of the last two days in his room. Completely in his room. Usually the gamer only went in his room if he were pissed off, which was hardly arguable with his current mood, or for sleeping. His gaming was done on the laptop or in the living room, or in the odd occurrence in his room, but the door was always left open.

For Matt to be pissed off however, Mello couldn't find a reason as he hadn't done anything of late to warrant the behavior, and from the sound effects, random screaming and groans of the undead, he knew Matt was far from sleeping.

Mello removed the chocolate from his mouth and hesitantly placed it on the table. He hated that Matt was able to put him off his game so much. Hated that he even cared.

But he did, and it bothered him that there seemed to be no reason for the redheads actions.

One thing was for certain, he needed to figure out the problem, and soon, before he snapped. Because Mello was not known for his patience, especially when he was worried.

_-End Part 4-_

**AN**: I know things are slow going, but really, no one automatically JUMPS to the conclusion that when you get bit by an animal your going to 'change'…and Matt had his shots for the bite. XD

**Special thanks to reviewers**: Death By a Note, Zellicy, chiakaiyuki, Eva N loves you, dedrasha the fallen angel, Possessed4evr, Aeleita, Living in a fantasy, schoolkid, Diamone, Sayonara7Sauce, DeathNotes-Matt-Chan, Beyond'sWaraNingyo, Ms. Anonna

**Review**?


	5. Part 5

**Disclaimer: **See Previous.

**Suggested Listening**: Changing **by** Saosin

Part 5

~A is for Anger~

Matt tossed the game controller across the room and sighed, pursing his lips and making an effort not to let his emotions _change_ again.

He just couldn't understand it. He was getting irritated by every little thing lately. He wasn't like that normally, never had been. And it had only seemed to get worse over the last few days. He had even taken to staying in his room to lessen the angry feeling he got whenever he saw Mello.

But it wasn't even really Mello that was the issue, though his own constant swaying moods were not helping, it was… _everything_. The placement of the chair or table, the microwave door being slightly ajar, the outside world in general, the way Mello ate his chocolate; all of it made something deep inside him boil to the point where all he wanted to do was snap and throw things.

Matt couldn't understand it.

He tried to think over when it had started precisely, but it was impossible. It wasn't exactly gradual, but neither did he simply wake up one day pissed off at the world. In a way, it almost frightened him, like he wasn't in control of himself anymore.

Even when Mello had left Wammys he hadn't acted like that, in part because he had known that he would see Mello again, had never even come close to his emotions changing so much that it was like the flipping of a light switch.

His body tensed as he heard the front door slam. Mello always had to slam things, kick them or punch them. And he always had that god forsaken gun on him. It irritated Matt. What the hell did Mello need a gun in the house for? Wasn't he safe enough with him?

Matt grit his teeth unconsciously and clenched his fists. He fought against it, fought against the adrenaline threatening to flood his veins. His breaths came through his nostrils, furious and quick. He hunched in on himself and shut his eyes, but even as he did so he found his anger growing rather than receding.

With his heart pounding in his chest he stood, fully intending to take a ride to clear his head. His steps were wobbly and he violently kicked a game cartridge across the room when it lay across his path. He didn't care where it landed so long as it was broken and out of his way.

He wrenched open his door only to stop short at Mello's form hunched over his laptop, asleep. Matt's entire body twitched and his eyes narrowed. Mello had exhausted himself for that damn case again.

Matt simply couldn't help himself, he snapped.

**-End Part 5-**

**AN:** yeaaaaaaas it was short. Yeaaaaas it didn't make much sense, but that was the point XD. Matty is looossing it. From here on out things get very... _interesting_, to say the least. You'll love it, trust me XD.

Um also, I was planning on updating on Friday, as it's my usual day off. But I found out I have to work that night so I won't have time XD. So… see you all next week.

**Special thanks to reviewers**: RaInbOw-M0nk3y '-', critter141151, dedrasha the fallen angel, Death By a Note, Keono, Aeleita, Living in a fantasy, Eva N loves you, kittygoth1, Darkening-Eden, Possessed4evr, Ms. Anonna, Samantha James13303, Beyond'sWaraNingyo, Diamone, schoolkid, Zellicy

Review?


	6. Part 6

**Disclaimer**: See previous

**AN: **I know I said I wouldn't update as I'm wiped from work, but I saw all the reviews you lovely people left and felt bad XD.

**Suggested Listening**: Pieces **by **It's Alive

Part 6

~P is for Panic~

The moment when Mello's patience finally ran out came hardly a day later when the lack of progress on the case, the lack of chocolate consumption, and the slamming of Matt's door finally chipped away Mello's last nerve as he was awoken from sleeping on his laptop.

He was worried, but there was only so much he would take.

Mello tore the gun from the front of his pants and aimed it at Matt who stood in front of his room, frown on his face and eyes wild.

"What the fuck is your problem Matt?" he yelled at the gamer. He stood and took a step closer, gun cocked though the safety was still on.

Matt's expression changed instantly. His lips pulled back, almost like a sneer, and he snarled at Mello, longer than usual teeth bared in anger. Mello didn't even have time to think on what he'd seen as Matt rushed him, knocking the gun astray.

The gamer's fist connected harshly with Mello's mouth, pain flooding his senses; Matt had _hit_ him, something he'd never even dared, or _wanted,_ to do before.

Matt followed through with a body tackle and it sent them tumbling to the floor; eyes were wild behind his goggles when Matt's body pressed down on Mello as he snarled at him like some kind of animal.

Mello felt the change in atmosphere immediately after, as Matt's eyes locked onto his lips.

Mello froze when Matt licked him, tongue swirling across the blood before Matt sucked the substance from his swollen bottom lip. Mello shuddered slightly as those lips and tongue followed the small trail of blood down his chin and to his jugular.

It was absurd, but he had stopped struggling, completely shocked at his friend's actions.

_What the fuck was going on here? _he thought, heart speeding up to thump against his ribcage. Matt licked along the length of his neck, surprisingly sharp teeth grazing the sensitive flesh.

But the slight tickling sensation fled as Matt's teeth sank into his neck, the hollow junction above his collar bone, a shout catching and dying in Mello's mouth before it could be released. His hands shoved at Matt's chest only to be trapped between them as Matt applied more force to keep him pinned.

Matt had never been that strong before…

"Matt stop!" Mello squirmed, rather disturbed, as Matt began to lap at the blood that spilled from his bite with a tongue that was rough like a dogs.

But Mello completely froze, forgot how to breathe, as Matt rocked his hips into him. The jolt that rushed through his body would have rendered him speechless had he the mind to say anything.

Matt did it again and Mello couldn't help the way his fingers curled into the fabric of the others shirt. Matt was rubbing himself against Mello's groin, and damn did it feel good.

But just as quickly as Matt had started, he simply stopped, a look of utter panic crossing his features before he lifted himself to a crouch that was more animal than human. Matt gaped at him, hand shaking as he wiped the blood from his mouth with a sleeve, as though he couldn't quite believe he had done it.

Mello opened his mouth to speak but Matt turned and ran. Mello didn't need to hear the front door slam to know that Matt had left the apartment completely.

What Mello wanted to know, more than why that situation had turned him on, was what the fuck was happening to Matt.

.

.

.

Mello had raised a gun at him and he simply couldn't stand it anymore. He lunged, snarling as he reared his arm back and slammed his fist into the blond's mouth. He didn't even stop to see the damage, to even think of how utterly wrong it was for him to hit his friend, and tackled him instead.

He was furious and couldn't control himself. He needed to make Mello understand, make the blond-

That scent... he knew it. And dear god did he want to taste it.

He darted his tongue out instinctively and ran it across Mello's split lip, licking and sucking the blood off him until the wound had closed. He almost sighed, it tasted good. That lovely rich flavor...

He trailed his tongue down that smooth flesh, the hint of salt like a precious spice to his taste buds, and he felt the frantic beating of Mello's heart through his veins. He mouthed the jugular for a second and before he knew it he had widened his jaw and bitten into the blond's neck.

Blood.

Blood...

and that tender flesh...

He pressed harder as those hands wedged between them shoved against his chest, trying to push him away. He wouldn't have it; he pressed himself closer against the blond until Mello couldn't move.

"Matt stop!" Mello shifted weakly beneath him and through the haziness he registered that it was Mello. His friend. His...

He lapped at the blood, letting it coat his tongue and fill his mouth as he sought to close the wound, ease the flow of blood before any real harm could come to his...

Fuck... Matt's mind screamed at him but he couldn't help himself as he rocked his hips into the other. Oh that friction... and the look on Mello's face as he did it again; those fingers curling into his shirt and not even attempting to stop him. He wanted it... so bad...

Wanted him...

Wanted to... mate with him.

Matt froze, thoughts rushing back to him, and he practically jumped into a crouched position. _Mate_? Mate? Since when was he an animal? Since when did he attack Mello, and... and _bite _him?

What the hell was happening to him?

He swiped at the blood on his mouth, shaking.

Mello looked as though he might speak, but Matt didn't want to hear it, couldn't hear what Mello would say to him. He did the only thing that made sense, he ran.

-End 6-

**AN:** I really like this chapter XD. It was so damn fun to write. Who do you feel worse for at the moment? *is trying not to sound ominous...bwahahha*

And for those who are undecided about what is happening to Matt, take into account what bit him. XD

**Special thanks to reviewers**: dedrasha the fallen angel, Possessed4evr, Salvi, Jennifer Deathnotes-M-Chan, Aeleita, Death By a Note, Keono, kittygoth1, critter141151, Ms. Anonna, Diamone, chiakaiyuki, Living in a fantasy, schoolkid, Samantha James13303, Zellicy

Review?


	7. Part 7

**Disclaimer: **See Previous

**Suggested Listening**: Tomorrow **by** BulletProof Messenger

Part 7

~R is for Rewind~

It took a long moment for Mello to get his breathing under control and be able to sit up, blood and saliva trickling from his neck in the process. He took a deep breath and shakily stood from the floor.

He could believe that Matt had... fucking hell. Matt had bitten him and... he had no idea what the hell to think about it. There was obviously _something _going on with Matt, something caused by whatever had bitten him. Perhaps a neurological pathogen affecting his behavior?

Whatever it was, Matt had broken free long enough to freak out and flee. He didn't blame Matt, he would have been more than disturbed if their roles were switched, not that he wasn't already disturbed, more worried though.

He had no idea where Matt would go in his haste, let alone if Matt had any clear destination in mind, but he hoped the redhead had his cell phone on him. He doubted Matt would come back that night, as much as he hoped it, so he settled on leaving a message once he'd gotten to his phone.

"Matt, when you get this I want you to call me back. Or at least meet me at the pool hall you like by tomorrow night, alright. I'm not... angry.. just be there..." he hesitated towards the end but stopped himself from saying something as out of character as 'please' no matter how much he might have wanted to utter it.

Mello glanced at his phone for a few minutes afterwards, as though glaring at it would make Matt call him.

He ran a hand through his hair and winced as the motion pulled at his neck and shoulders. He hadn't even cleaned himself up. He had a feeling that damn bite would scar, as if he didn't have enough scars already, and he really didn't need it to get infected because he was shaken.

He most certainly didn't want to admit that, but he was. He had stared down a shinigami with less unease; all it had taken was for Matt to act so oddly to unhinge him. He shook his thoughts off as he stripped and padded into the bathroom, the tiles cold under his bare feet.

Mello let the shower water run as he peered at himself in the mirror. The bite was... nasty. Torn flesh and a stringy piece or two left hanging from the blood and saliva covered wound. Teeth marks were easily visible, though they had a different sort of cut than Mello would have thought.

He prodded the wound with a finger and hissed involuntarily. It was very sore, and the area would most definitely be tender in days to come. He would probably just keep it covered.

Mello stepped into the shower and let his eyes close for a moment. He needed to clean the wound properly, but for the time being, he was simply going to stand under the hot stream of water and pretend that afternoon, hell the last few days, hadn't happened.

-End part 7-

**AN**: I know its short, but the next few should be longer (um…. I only have 1 more written, then im out, so updates might be slow)

And really, that many reviews? Everyone is so awesome XD

**Special thanks to reviewers**: SketchyPerson, Eva N loves you, Nameless Nightmare, Sci, dedrasha the fallen angel, Samantha James13303, Possessed4evr, MyChocoholic, Aeleita, Ms. Anonna, critter141151, Zellicy, Living in a fantasy, Beyond'sWaraNingyo, Gigi, Death By a Note, DeathNotes-Matt-Chan, kittygoth1, Darkening-Eden, Diamone, chiakaiyuki, Keono, Salvi, schoolkid

Review?


	8. Part 8

**Disclaimer: **see previous

**Suggested listening**: The Howling **by** Within Temptation

Part 8

~D is for Disgusting~

Matt ran, he didn't care where he was going, only that he was away from their apartment. He couldn't believe he'd done that to Mello. The further away he was the more his thoughts seemed less jumbled, less crazy, and more... more _human_.

There was something not right with himself, hadn't been for the past few days and he just couldn't pinpoint it. But it was inside him, changing him, forcing him to do those insane things...

His breaths ran short, gasping even, and he simply couldn't run any further. His chest hurt and his lungs burned forcefully for air that it simply couldn't get. Matt crumpled to his knees, fingers digging harshly into the concrete below him. An odd feeling welled up inside of him and before he could help it he retched the contents of his stomach onto the ground.

But just as quickly as the sick feeling had washed over him it was gone, leaving him feeling only minutely unsettled. It was probably from licking up all of that blood, he thought morosely to himself.

He stood somewhat shakily and leaned against the nearest wall as he got back his bearings. He needed a place to stay, that much he knew, at least for the night. He didn't want to go back to Mello just yet. They both needed some time to cool down. Most definitely Mello.

He had his wallet on him with the stolen credit cards, he had somehow in his haste thought to grab his wallet and cell phone, so he knew he could afford a hotel.

All he needed was to get to one.

He was too far away to get his car, but he also wasn't sure if he would be able to walk to the nearest one, wherever that was. Slightly annoyed at himself for his panic, which really had done nothing good for him, he fished around in his pockets until he found his phone.

Taxi it was.

He didn't have any cigarettes on him, upon inspection, and really craved one. But there was nothing close to him where he could buy some, hell Matt didn't even recognize the area he was in. He would have to wait, whether he liked it or not. Mainly not.

A soft buzzing knocked him from his thoughts and he looked to see One Missed Call. He hadn't even heard it ring...

He swallowed sharply as he knew only one person would be calling him. Mello. He didn't want to listen to the voice mail... but knew he should.

He was relieved, ever so slightly, that Mello hadn't sounded angry.

But Matt knew from experience that Mello's tone could be deceptive. But Mello wanted to meet in a public place, granted it was only a pool hall, but Mello couldn't afford to put even that much attention to himself when Kira knew his name.

Mello wanting to meet him in a public place...meant he wasn't going there to fight. But despite that, Matt was apprehensive. Mello could, on occasion be blinded by rage. And even the threat that Kira could get to him from that wouldn't sway him if he were in a rage.

Matt would give him some time to cool down, whether Mello sounded angry or not..

He shivered; the air wasn't all that bad at the moment, but damn he was starting to freeze. He hadn't noticed it during his run but now that his body had stopped itself from overheating it was going in the opposite direction.

He was relieved when the taxi got there and handed over whatever money was in his pocket and hoped it was enough to get him close to a hotel. As it turned out he was five dollars short of where he wanted to go. Cash wise, but the taxi driver couldn't accept anything else as the machine was broken.

Matt wasn't in the mood to argue and simply got out where the car stopped. He had begun to feel a bit nauseous in there anyway. He hoped it wasn't car sickness as he'd never had it before, but he supposed there was a first time for everything. And with the way his week had gone…

The people at the motel didn't so much as second glance at him when Matt handed over one of 'his' credit cards. He doubted the place even cared if it were stolen or not so long as they were paid.

But just because something really fucking strange was happening to him didn't mean Matt wanted to draw attention to himself, and possibly in turn to Mello, on the off chance something went wrong with the card. Kira was still out and about and Mello was still working on the case...

Matt all but slammed the door to the room shut upon his arrival and leaned against it, legs once again shaky and weak for no reason. His eyes slipped shut as he exhaled; now that his mind was clear he could only think of one thing to link it all back to, but no matter what angle he looked at he couldn't see _how_ he could have contracted something from the bite as he'd gotten all the necessary shots.

Through his red fringe he peered at the bandaged appendage and hesitated before he started to remove the bandages. He couldn't remember when he had last cleaned it, sometime before he had started hiding in his room, before his moods began to change.

He was surprised at what lay underneath.

The bandages were covered in a yellow pus like substance, a sticky nasty looking fluid, but the wound itself was... healed. Scarred over from his self made sutures, but healed.

What the hell was going on?

He tried to think rationally about it, but nothing came to mind. Wounds that deep, that serious, just didn't heal that quickly or neatly all by themselves. Matt pushed himself away from the door and stumbled uneasily into the bathroom.

Turning on the tap he rinsed his arm, poking and prodding it to no avail. It was no hallucination, it was completely healed. He splashed water onto his face, scrubbing it into his skin with a sigh. What the fuck...

Matt wiped at his eyes as he looked at himself in the mirror. His hand froze and he prayed he was loosing it, just delusional with worry. It happened again and his heart lurched. His skin...

The skin on his chest was...moving... like something was crawling underneath. But he couldn't _feel _it. He backed away until he hit the wall, eyes wide.

That nervous sickly feeling began to creep back around his insides until he realized he had started breathing harshly. He couldn't stop it. It was as though everything had simply been put on pause since earlier, a temporary moratorium before the storm was unleashed.

He slid down the wall until he reached the floor and clutched at his stomach. His heart raced and thoughts once more became jumbled and frantic. Something was happening, something bad-

He slammed his head back against the wall at the agonizing pain that suddenly surged through him, like someone was pouring acid on his bones; a harsh burning feeling that was everywhere at once making his eyes blurry with unshed tears. He couldn't even scream as his throat had gone numb, closed up with his frantic breaths.

Elongated nails clawed at his flesh, scratching it, tearing it off, making him bleed everywhere only for it to heal and the processes repeat itself. Bones began to pop and lengthen, flesh being pulled taunt across the gangly arms and slightly larger rib cage.

His shoulders became broader, angular, and he choked down a scream as the bones in his face cracked and broke and lengthened little by little.

He threw his head back and howled.

-End part 8-

**AN**: ... XD. I'm going to get stabbed for this aren't I? Hehehehe. Just wait... XD It's not COMPLETELY what you think. I'm never normal so just wait…..

**Special thanks to reviewers:** Bokmal14, InnerShadow, MeteorMello, Salvi, Zellicy, 9shadowcat9, Death By a Note, critter141151, Aeleita, Living in a fantasy, Beyond'sWaraNingyo, schoolkid, Eva N loves you, Diamone, chiakaiyuki, DeathNotes-Matt-Chan, Possessed4evr

Review?


	9. Part 9

**Disclaimer: **see previous

**Suggested Listening**: Sway** by** the lost prophets (really fits the chapter in my opinion… and depending on the version you get it's a 10 min song)

Part 9

~R is for Rage~

Mello was worried.

More than worried...

It had been nearly two days since Matt had run off and Mello had yet to see him at the apartment or the pool hall. He hadn't answered his cell phone in that time either no matter how many times Mello called or left a message.

And despite how late it was, nearing one in the morning, Mello was almost back at the pool hall on the off chance that Matt would be there. He had no idea where the redhead would be otherwise. He was as good at disappearing as Mello was.

He rolled the motorbike to a stop and cursed as he noticed the main lights on the outside were off, meaning it had closed for the night. Though Mello paused at the sounds coming from the place. But if it were true, and the pool hall was closed, then the music and lights on the inside wouldn't still be on, nor would there still be cars on the outside. There might have just been a problem with the outside bulbs.

But despite that thought something nagged at Mello.

He slid off the motorbike and stalked over. The closer he got the stronger the unidentified feeling got.

The second Mello was inside he froze, going completely still and hardly daring to breath.

Most of the lights in the place were destroyed, nothing more than shattered metal and glass on the floor; the only remaining lamp left in the trashed place swung wildly from the ceiling, showing him the grotesque scene in horror movie style with its random displaying of the room in its faded yellow shades.

Broken chairs, splintered wood.

Upturned pool tables and cracked and broken bottles.

Snapped pool sticks and... bodies and blood.

All littering the floor.

Then the light swung to the corner and Mello's heart stopped. A figure was hunched over what appeared to be one of the owners, mouth tearing into their stomach with a sickening squelching noise.

The entire place smelled of blood; how he hadn't noticed the familiar aroma before was beyond him.

Mello took a step back, nearly cursing as his boot connected with one of the pool balls and sent it rolling across the floor, it being more than enough to attract the attention of the...creature.

Large green eyes swiveled up to stare at him and Mello's mouth went dry as he recognized the face despite the changes as the lamps light swung overhead again. "Matt."

What the hell had that bite done to him?

_Matt_'_s _face contorted into a snarl, the elongated jaw and snout making it even more freakish, and his body tensed. Large teeth were barred at him as a low growling sound emitted from Matt as blood and saliva dripped from his jowls.

Mello swallowed thickly and tried to find his voice. "Matt-"

Mello backed away as the growl turned into a harsh snarl and 'Matt' rose to a crouched position, enough for Mello to see the other changes that had occurred. The elongated arms and larger chest, and the broader shoulders.

The lamp swung away from the corner and when it returned hardly a few seconds later Matt had disappeared. Mello reacted instantly. He whipped out his gun and ran as he heard the swift shuffling from his right. He couldn't see everything that was before him in the partial light, and tripped over strewn objects and stumbled over mangled bodies but managed to stay upright.

He couldn't let himself be cornered; if he was cornered he was dead as far as he was concerned.

Mello shot off a round blindly as he heard something and cursed when he heard it imbed itself in one of the walls. A loud snarl had him tripping backwards to evade a sharp set of teeth as he used the gun to smack at his attacker rather than put a bullet into him.

Mello slipped on something and fell onto his backside harshly, but gave himself no chance to register the pain and simply rolled into a stumbling stand. His heart pounded in his ears and something brushed against his legs.

He was startled and darted off to the left, further into the building than he wanted. Further away from the exit. A mix between a howl and a snarl followed him as he was pushed bodily into one of the half standing pool tables.

Jaws nipped at his arm and he swung the gun again, rolling off the wobbling table as it began to cave under his weight, and sliding across the floor into the middle of the room and under the light.

His eyes flickered to every lit portion of the room and squinted into the otherwise darkness. The growling behind him made his heart lurch into his throat as he spun and held out his arm.

"Matt stop goddamn it, you know me!" Mello yelled. He, for possibly the first time since he joined the mafia, was afraid. He was shaking as he held the gun, fingers slicked with blood newly acquired; whose blood he had no idea as there was so much of it from so many on the floors, on the walls, probably even on the ceiling...

He didn't want to kill Matt, but he wasn't being given much choice, being stalked like prey. Fuck he didn't even know if shooting Matt would do any good. Could he heal? Would the bullets do any damage?

The crouched redhead snarled at him, lips pulled back into a curl and those canine teeth barred savagely at him. A slight shifting of his front hand, clawed with nails that should they touch flesh would shred it into ribbons, was all the warning Mello had before the animal-isk creature before him leapt from his position on the floor. He barreled into Mello and the blond was knocked into the wall, all breath leaving him, but the gun was pointed to Matt's belly.

But he couldn't fire.

"Damn it Mail..."

Mello closed his eyes, not wanting to stare into those shifting green orbs any longer, and let the gun drop loudly to the floor. He had thought he could kill him, almost hoped he could the second he'd seen what had become of him, but he should have known better. Matt was the only exception to _every _rule Mello had ever made.

Don't let anything distract him from becoming L.

Don't have friends.

Don't become attached.

Don't...

Don't fall in love...

He hung his head and let it drop to Matt's shoulder, which was more angular than normal and slightly fuzzy, with the silent consent for him to do as he wished. It wasn't even really Matt anymore, but he couldn't... kill him.

Mello waited for one of those clawed hands to dig into him, or for the redhead to sink his teeth into his flesh but nothing happened. He flinched slightly as Matt nuzzled his neck, but was more confused than anything.

Didn't Matt want to kill him?

Matt shifted into him more fully, soft breaths on his neck, all animal anger seemingly having faded the moment Mello had tossed away the gun and surrendered himself to the redhead.

"Oh fuck no." Mello shouted in realization, the hardness pressing against him more than obvious. As were Matt's intentions.

The week just kept getting better and better.

-End part 9-

**AN:** As I was reading reviews for a few chapters ago I was laughing because some of you had it spot on for what i'd planned. XD

The ending of this has been planned since I thought of this fic.

So yeah, he's not your typical hairy werewolf, but neither is he like Lupin from HP.

Randomly, do any of you reviewers play Happy Pets on Facebook? (Mello n Matt kitties breeding ftw XD)

**Special thanks to reviewers**: Bokmal14, Death By a Note, Interesting, Zena Silverwing, critter141151, Seith, MyChocoholic, MeteorMello, Living in a fantasy, Aeleita, Salvi, Diamone, DeathNotes-Matt-Chan, InnerShadow, Possessed4evr, Eva N loves you, GiGi, 9shadowcat9, BehindHappyFaces, chiakaiyuki, schoolkid

review?


	10. Part 10

**Suggested Listening**: E.T. **By** Katy Perry (omg... you have no IDEA how much this helped me write this chapter XD)

Part 10

~M is for Mate~

Heat flooded Mello's face as he was pinned, naked, to the floor. A clawed hand on his left bicep and the softly growling mouth by his other limb and he wasn't going anywhere without loosing something. Mello wasn't sure he wouldn't have preferred Matt to just kill him to what the half-creature had in mind. It had been embarrassingly easy for Matt to get him in that position despite his awkwardly long limbs.

Mello shivered as Matt's elongated tongue lapped at the skin of his shoulder and continued up to his neck where the wound Matt had given him hardly a week prior was situated.

He grit his teeth as it was licked, the disgusting feeling of something oozing from the wound making him sick. Mello suddenly wondered if that was why Matt hadn't killed him or bitten him again. He had been too preoccupied with Matt's strange behavior and subsequent disappearance days prior to really give much thought to the wound other than its slight festering.

Had he been infected too?

He hadn't gotten sick like Matt had... nor had he started craving meat as he had seen with the redhead. But he had started eating less and less; though he had attributed it to Matt being missing... it had only been a few days though.

How long before his own symptoms would start to show? How long before he was like Matt? Not quite human but not quite beast..

He flinched and tried not to struggle as Matt ground into him, erection pressing against his bare ass. He supposed he should at least be thankful Matt wasn't fully wolf or whatever he was as Mello had a feeling what was about to happen would be much worse. He could only imagine how large Matt would have gotten...

He almost bit through his lip as Matt thrust himself inside and choked on a breath of forced air. Blood bubbled up in his mouth as he forced himself to stay quiet through the pain; the type of pain that left him feeling like he were being split in two and a hot poker shoved into him.

'Matt' didn't seem to notice, slamming into him like Mello had seen from a pair of rutting dogs in an alleyway. He'd held his breath for so long he began to see spots and coughed weakly as it expelled. It fucking hurt.

Mello dug his fingers into the floor, nails scratching the surface and digging into the wood hard enough to gouge it and chip his nails.

Matt whined in his ear, an almost high pitched cry, and nudged him as his motions paused. Mello chuckled weakly. "I'm fine Matt..." he wasn't, not really, but it wasn't as though it could be fixed at the moment; Matt's mind was that of an animal, he couldn't possible understand...

As if sensing his lie the clawed hand pinning his left arm was removed, Mello only noticing how it ached once the pressure was gone, as the redhead climbed off of him.

Matt nudged his side gently, with a small exhale of breath that was not quite a whine. Mello laid there for a few more moments before he was nudged again, a bit more forcefully. He tilted his head to the side to look at Matt and seeing those green eyes boring into him so intently, neck craning out as if to push him again, Mello took it as a hint to roll over.

He did so with a barely contained hiss of pain, it being impossible to do the requested action without jarring the split and injured flesh. He looked on in dark amusement at the blood that was spread across the floor from him.

Matt crawled atop him again and nuzzled his cheek gently, and Mello supposed it was a kiss as the redheads jaw was extended and lips and teeth too odd for such a normal action. He hesitantly kissed Matt's cheek in response and was surprised by the happy sounding whine that was released; a sound so different than the growls and snarls of before.

He sucked in a breath, careful not to let any pain show in his features, as Matt breached him again. He swallowed thickly as those wide green eyes narrowed a fraction. Clawed fingers raked along his sides so lightly it was almost ticklish. Matt shifted and his pain increased enough for Mello to let out a small cry. Matt shifted a few more times with varying results until he hit something that sent fire raging through Mello's veins.

Mello threw his head back against the floor and moaned, legs unconsciously wrapping around the body above him to keep him from moving away. Blood ran down his chin from his lips, the metallic flavor strong in his mouth, but Mello hardly noticed anymore. All he could concentrate on was the electric jolt of pleasure that had run down his spine.

He tried to calm his breathing, to ease his thoughts back into normal, but Matt wouldn't have it. The beast within him wouldn't have it.

It started off small, just soft inching forward with those piercing eyes watching him the entire time, but quickly advanced into harsh thrusts that had Mello throwing his arms around Matt's neck to pull him closer and locking his legs around the half-creatures midsection to urge him deeper.

Mello felt a strange sensation crawl from deep within him, almost animalistic in nature, a burning so sweet it sent shivers along his body as every nerve in him registered the pleasure on the deepest level possible. He knew it wasn't normal to feel that way, to be able to so keenly smell the sweat on their bodies or hear the beating of their hearts so deeply but he hardly cared anymore.

He shuddered as Matt licked at his lips in the same way he had before, though the kisses from before weren't possible anymore. Mello dug his nails into the soft flesh of the body above him, scratched at him, pressed his fingertips into him and rocked against him; it was violence and pleasure in the best amounts.

Matt growled deeply into his hear, a soft yet harsh sound that sent shivers down his spine; he was so overwhelmed by everything he could only squeeze his eyes shut tightly as he came with a muffled cry, voice being swallowed by the hollow of Matt's throat.

Mello clung to the redhead as he rode out his orgasm and Matt obtained his own, his seed spilling as a deep snarl passed his mouth.

-End Part 10-

**AN**: So... how was it? XD

I had so much fun writing this. I don't know if i'm one of the few, or the only one that does this, but i generally let my music guide me when its an emotional or powerful scene, so it took me FOREVER to write this scene. Then i heard only two sentences of E.T. from Katy Perry and i KNEW that was the song i'd have on repeat. When i find a song that invokes a certain feeling or mood in me i'll play it a few times to get used to the beat and feel of the song, then i'll start writing. I let the music dictate the mood of the writing, right now as i write this my heart is racing with little butterflies spinning in my gut and i have chills XD... so does that make me weird? Just wondering.

Not sure when the next chapter will be out as it's not currently written.

**Special thanks to reviewers**: Living in a fantasy, Gigi, 9shadowcat9, Eva N loves you, Lyrical-Silence, Possessed4evr, Aeleita, Salvi, MyChocoholic, Zena Silverwing, DeathNotes-Matt-Chan, schoolkid, critter141151, Samantha James13303

Review?


	11. Part 11

**Disclaimer**: See all Previous.

**Suggested Listening: **Animals **by** Neon Trees (this seriously inspired me to finally write this chapter)

Part 11

~A is for Aftermath~

Matt woke up to a headache, one not unlike that from a hangover. But his thoughts were clear and silent for once so he stayed still and content and unwilling to make any moves that would break the calm. He was warm, relatively sure he was safe and for once in a long while, he didn't care that he couldn't immediately remember events of the last few days.

"Matt I know you are awake, get off me, I have to piss." Mello's sleep tired voice came from underneath him and Matt's heart lurched and his eyes snapped open. One half glance at the blond had memories spiraling across his mind like that of a movie and he stared in horror as he realized what he had become, what he had DONE. Not only to the people at the bar, but to _Mello_.

Blood was dried to the blonds mouth and chin making it look like it had been him who had gone off on a killing spree, but from what Matt saw the damage was done by Mello himself; having bitten through his lip.

It had to have been the pain that caused him to do that. Matt immediately felt guilt; sure he had been no more in control of his body than Mello had, but he had hurt him.

"Don't give me that look Matt. I'm...alright. Sore as fuck and in dire need of a shower but alright."

Matt stared dubiously at him. How the fuck could he lay there and- Matt's thoughts stopped abruptly as his eyes locked onto Mello's neck where the bite he'd given him rested. It didn't look good, infected actually, but what worried Matt now that the haze had cleared, was that it had been him who had bit Mello. He hadn't been...transformed at the time, but he had been going through the process of final changes. Did that mean that Mello would become something like him?

Something that should by all rights not exist?

He saw the impatient glare being given at him and rolled over, flopping onto the empty bed space beside the blond. Mello hissed as he sat up, muscles rippling and twitching every few seconds, before seemingly gaining control of himself and slipping off the bed.

Matt took in the heavy limp and the blood and semen that had dried across his thighs; and the dark bruises, hand imprints, and claw marks that littered the blond's body. Matt tore his eyes away and dropped his gaze to his lap; he couldn't believe he had done that to him…

Another thought forced its way to the front of his mind, overwhelming the guilt. What had happened after he'd...raped Mello? He couldn't remember anything, nothing at all after that carnal lust had taken over his being, urging him to mate with the blond.

How had they gotten back to the apartment? Mello obviously hadn't had the time to clean himself, and he obviously hadn't let the blond up whilst passed out... there were so many questions and not enough answers. Matt however, was simply happy he could think again, no matter how blank his thoughts were.

~Mello~

After he had relieved himself, and taken possibly the longest shower in history, he had limped back into his room naked. It wasn't as though he had anything to be shy about, and he wasn't going to put forth the effort when all he was going to do was climb back into bed until walking and sitting didn't make his ass hurt.

He stopped in the doorway and watched as Matt's face was a wash of confusion as he glanced around the room, seemingly just noticing they were in the apartment.

"I don't know how we got here either. I can't remember much. But my bike is here; it's parked out front." he murmured, watching in the barest amusement as Matt jumped at his voice. He had tried to think things through, remember what had happened post orgasm, but his memories had become fuzzy afterwards. He couldn't even remember when Matt had changed back, or if he had even been awake to see it.

He supposed the only logical thing that could have happened was him hauling Matt onto the bike with him and driving to the apartment. Matt would have had to have been passed out as Mello doubted Matt would have gotten on otherwise in the state he'd been.

"I suppose it doesn't really matter, does it?" Matt questioned, bringing his goggle-less eyes to stare at him. Mello felt his body heat under that gaze, as nonsexual as it was, it sent a pleasant shiver through him. There was really no doubt in Mello's mind that he would change as Matt had, but he would take each day as it came and not think on it until he had to.

They had only been there for about a day according to the news, as he couldn't judge things just by the fact that the sun was out, and he still felt drained. He forced his abused body to cross the room despite its protests at moving.

Despite how shitty he felt, Mello knew that in reality he should have been feeling much worse after everything. His lip was closed up and healing though by all rights it shouldn't have been.

He watched as Matt eyed him questioningly as he pulled back the covers and laid face down, head turned to the side and his arm going under it as a pillow. He supposed he should be weary of Matt, but really it hadn't been his fault so he didn't blame him, and even if he had he doubted the feelings would have lasted; he simply felt too strongly for Matt to resent him.

"Stop looking so damn guilty." he murmured, eyes closing of their own accord. The bed was warm despite them having been sleeping on top of the covers before rather than under them as he was now.

"Because I raped you. You can't tell me you wouldn't be feeling the same if out positions were reversed."

Mello felt his mood drop slightly, though he did have to smile a little despite the anguished tone in the redhead's voice. Matt _did_ care about him even if it were only a little, and only as friends.

"In case you forgot, I pelted you with my semen so I can safely assure you I enjoyed it at least in part." he grumbled sarcastically. "Though I really would have liked it more had you been human at the time." he said the last part so quietly he doubted Matt had heard him, and it was probably better that he hadn't.

Matt was silent for so long that Mello had begun to fall asleep again, only coming back to a slight wakefulness as Matt said something about a shower. Mello couldn't blame him, he was covered in dried blood, semen and he couldn't only imagine what his mouth tasted like after having eaten people.

Mello's breaths became deeper whilst listening to the sounds of the shower, the bed smelling like Matt's cigarettes and something huskier. Mello decided he quite liked the smell, whatever it was.

He couldn't tell when it was that the shower had stopped, or when the bed had dipped, but he felt when Matt's arm hesitantly draped across his back and the redhead's breaths caressed his cheek as he laid his head next to him.

"When you're healed...maybe we could try it so long as I'm still human."

And Mello smiled, eyes still closed, as chapped lips planted a kiss at his cheek. Guess it was a good thing Matt had heard him.

He let himself drift off, safe with the only person who had ever made him feel both content and more afraid than he had been in years in the span of a day.

-End Part 11-

**AN:** If anyone was wondering, Matt heard him because of his heightened hearing. so... there is only the epilogue left and then this baby is done! And then I'm starting a 'special' project. One that feeds my inner darkness. Anyone who has read Silent Dance and JNRR knows that I love torturing the characters, and what better than a fic featuring my inner B?

If you want I'll give you a small sneak peak at it when I post The Hunger's epilogue, its' up to you.

**Special thanks to reviewers**: schoolkid, deidrasha the fallen angel, Living in a fantasy, BehindHappyFaces, Fairylust, Aeleita, Eva N loves you, critter141151, chiakaiyuki, DeathNotes-Matt-Chan, Zena Silverwing, Possessed4evr, Zellicy

Review?


	12. Epilogue

**Disclaimer**: See previous

Epilogue

~H is for Hunger~

Matt wasn't blind, no matter how much he would like to have been in the following days since his first transformation. He saw how oddly Mello ate; eating less and less until the only thing he'd eaten was chocolate. He saw the odd looks at the commercials advertising bloody cuts of meat.

He noticed the swinging mood changes, ones more violent and straying than normal, and the way Mello seemed confused after them. He noticed the wound on Mello's neck closing up quicker and quicker each day much like he supposed his own would have had he not had it covered with the bandages.

And he had certainly not missed it earlier that morning when Mello had run to the bathroom and vomited for five minutes. Shaking and heaving quietly for minutes after that, a much more violent reaction than Matt had encountered.

He had wondered if the little differences in Mello's changing was because he'd mated with him before Mello had changed, or if it was because Mello was his submissive, marked by the way he'd taken the blond in blind animal lust.

Or it was simply a Mello thing, making everything he did more difficult and challenging than it had to be simply because it was his nature.

Whatever it was, Matt was actually relieved when Mello had practically devoured two almost completely uncooked slabs of thawed meat only hours after retching.

It was the first thing the blond had eaten in _days,_ and Matt had been a little worried.

He was currently leaned against the bathroom door as he watched Mello furiously scrub his teeth and spit out the leftovers in disgust. He knew it was a huge shift in behavior and that it would take Mello time to get used to it, hell he was still getting used to his own urges, the ones fuelled by animal instincts and animal instincts alone.

But the need to protect Mello, no matter how much of a bastard he acted like, had always been there, so there was at least one thing that hadn't changed.

After Mello had rinsed his mouth one final time Matt waited until the faucet had been turned off before he stepped foreword to kiss Mello. The blond allowed it for a split second before pushing him away, frown firmly in place despite the lust that had infected his gaze, and stalking from the room.

Matt knew it wasn't anything against him, more frustration at having things taken out of his hands again. At not being able to dictate a change in his lifestyle as had happened too many times before. About not being fully human anymore.

He waited until Mello's form had relaxed, having followed him into the kitchen despite knowing Mello was probably more irritated than before, and slowly made his way towards the blond who had his back to him, though he doubted Mello hadn't heard him.

He wrapped his arms around Mello's middle and rested his chin on the blond's leather covered shoulder. Mello released a large sigh but didn't move. He hoped Mello's change happened soon, so at the very least his rampant mood shifts would go back to a more normal level and give Mello some peace.

~Mello~

To Mello, it wasn't a curse.

It was something more to use against Near, something the little brat would _never_ have. Something that made him better than the albino.

He was far from getting used to it, as the actual change hadn't happened yet, but he knew he would eventually. He had Matt to help him should he need it...he had Matt, period. They hadn't defined anything in words, but the fact that Matt wanted him when he wasn't controlled by the animal inside him had Mello more than hopeful that it wasn't purely lust or friendship.

No matter how strange his life had become because of Matt getting bitten and in turn infecting him, he was still going to go after Kira, that was one thing that wasn't changing; he and Matt just had another secret to hide along with their identities. But it was a secret, Mello found, that he didn't mind hiding.

-End-

**AN**: Originally I was going to write in some sex, but I decided that it simply wasn't needed. I know, you can all throw knives, but I don't usually write sex in a fic unless its needed or a oneshot. XD

Also, I suppose from this you can infer that _if_ it went cannon way that at least Matt didn't die from his wounds as they would have closed and healed too quickly despite the amount of bullets. I'll leave you to wonder on Mello. XD

**Special thanks to reviewers**: Darkfire565, Aeleita, Eva N loves you, MeteorMello, critter141151, Living in a fantasy, Holli-chan, schoolkid, deidrasha the fallen angel, Possessed4evr, Zellicy

Review?


	13. After Log: Sonnensystem

**Disclaimer**: You've seen the others attached to this fic right? Good.

**AN**: I'd gotten some PMs wondering how canon would have gone with the curse…. And I really wasn't going to write it, but we all know how that goes with me. Once the idea is in my brain it just grows until I have to write it XD

But this is now completely complete, no more. XD

**Suggested Listening**: Sonnensystem by Tokio Hotel

**After Log**: Sonnensystem

What seemed like months later Mello had come up with some insane plan to kidnap Takada and secure the loss for Kira. Matt hadn't a problem with the plan, but despite the curse they'd had the customary 'last night' wild sex and eaten whatever they had wanted and done basically fuck all for the entire night.

The plan had begun at sundown the next day when Matt had shot off the smoke gun and sped off down the street, Mello's bike speeding into the entrance way from his rear view mirror.

Matt's part had ended, after a rather seemingly short live car chase, when he had reached the blockade of cars and had stepped out onto the street with quite a few guns pointed at him.

Matt had hardly gotten a sentence out before he crashed against his car, bullets pounding into his skin, and slumped to the pavement. His breathing slowed and the cigarette fell from his lips as he bled, but he was far from dead. His heart beat unnaturally fast against his ribcage and his discolored eyes fluttered behind the goggles as the helicopter searchlights zeroed in on his form.

He was trying so hard not to rush out against Takada's men and other idiotic bystanders and succeeded until there was only one lone one left on the radio, just shy of speeding away in his car.

Feeling his lips curl into a snarl, Matt let go and pounced.

.

.

Mello had long ceased watching that horrid news program. He knew Matt wasn't dead, _couldn't _be dead. Not with the healing perks that curse had given him, them... And before he'd stopped watching he'd sworn he'd seen the flash of amber from behind the goggles, it could have been a trick of the light, but Mello was hardly one to discredit the supernatural now, not when he was fighting a murder notebook that came with its very own shinigami.

He was hardly stupid either, and knew that Takada had a piece of the notebook on her somewhere despite being naked. She had probably hid it when he'd given her the blanket. And the fact that she was so deceptively calm in the back told him she wasn't all that worried, probably scared half out of her mind, but not worried.

She was Kira's bitch so he didn't particularly care what happened to her so long as Kira went down in the end.

He parked the truck inside the dilapidated church and waited for whatever was coming. It had started off small, a light twinge, before erupting into a horrid pain in his chest. He grit his teeth tightly and reframed from grasping at his chest, knowing it wouldn't do him any good. Wouldn't save him from death…

It looked like there were things even the curse couldn't beat.

_Sorry Matt…_

Mello shoved open the door and tumbled to the ground, feeling his shoulder pop out of place from the impact, though he couldn't do anything about it as his eyes fluttered shut. He could just barely smell the fire as it broke out before he could no longer smell anything at all.

The fire spread and consumed everything in its path, even inching its way across the ground towards the prone body encased in leather.

And before anyone could even think of extinguishing its flame the support beams cracked and failed, the flames having eaten and warped them, making the last rotted portion of the ceiling give way and crash down into the smoldering wreck.

In the silence the flames crackled.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Matt was leant against the bed in his and Mello's apartment and thought about the week before. That hellish week after Takada's kidnapping and Kira's silent demise. He'd been shot to death, or at least would have been had it not been for that fortunate, or unfortunate depending on ones point of view, curse he had. He had eaten one of Takada's guards and felt his wounds closing. He still couldn't get used to the taste of human flesh. Didn't really like it, and didn't like the way he craved it, but he dealt with it. And so had Mello..

He took another drag of the cancer stick and looked at the empty side of the bed with a frown.

He'd rather be sitting next to Mello, but the blond had practically broken his hand when he'd attempted to smoke in the room with him. Submissive to him or not, Mello didn't tolerate the cigarettes in their bedroom. So Matt was stuck smoking them in his old room.

After the night Mello had turned completely Matt had started sleeping in the same bed with him, and Mello hadn't complained once. Couldn't. He got sex free of charge from someone who cared about him. That and neither of them could exactly control themselves all that well anymore when it came to _those_ urges. Animal urges trumped the human mind.

Mello had died that night, in the burned cathedral. And had stayed clinically dead for nearly sixteen hours afterwards. His body had been badly burned, all along his lower half where the fire had gotten him before Matt had found him.

Matt supposed he could have buried him, should have, but he'd hoped the curse would save Mello. And thank God it had. The burns were healing nicely, leaving no scars behind, though it was taking a fair bit of time. Matt couldn't really say he cared. They were both alive, and kinda intact if being a were-creature counted as intact, and hell, maybe even in a stable relationship despite everything.

"Matt, get in here!" Mello called from the other room. Matt rolled his eyes but stubbed out the cigarette and complied.

Just because he loved the ex-mafia boss didn't mean the blond wasn't a royal pain in his ass.

But he wouldn't change it for anything.

-End-

**Special thanks to last chapter reviewers**: Eva N loves you, Living in a fantasy, deidrasha the fallen angel, Aeleita, Fairylust, Darkfire565, Greenkittenkid4, critter141151, DeathNotes-Matt-Chan, Zellicy, chiakaiyuki, Zena Silverwing, Possessed4evr

Thanks to all the rest of my reviewers who I'm too lazy to go back through the chapters and collect XD


End file.
